Cloud's Truth
by Kade Munroe
Summary: Cloud just winessed Ares's death, and now has to find the words to tell Tifa. A Demon comes, and sacrifice is the only way to kill it... who will die, and can Cloud tell Tifa? CloudxTifa. please R
1. Cloud And Virtual Things Don't Match

Final Fantasy 7-Cloud P.O.V  
  
I do not own any Final Fantasy... square soft does.  
  
After seeing something like that... you wish that you never knew those people. Sephiroth... the person I looked up to for the longest time... has killed my new found love Ares. Sometimes I wish I never went to SOLDIER, then maybe none of this would have happened. But all boys had to go... perhaps... I should discontinue fighting, after seeing... Ares. What do I do? Where do I go? What's going on? To many questions... not enough answers. Where are... Tifa... Barret... Red Xlll, where are you now? As is it here, alone, I wonder these things, but I can not know them... maybe... I'll go see Sephiroth.  
  
(Now... do you think that I can keep it serious throughout the whole thing?! HA, I wish... No, now I become crazy, Oh, and it's not Cloud P.O.V no more, that was more of... uhh... an introduction ^^, oh and F.Y.I the little * things, are used as thoughts.)  
  
Chapter 1- Cloud And Arcades Don't Match  
  
Cloud has been searching for his enemy for sometime now, when he ran into a friendly face.  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, running over to see Cloud  
"Oh… hey Tifa," he replied, continuing on his journey.  
"You Don't look all that happy to see me… what's wrong Cloud?" she asked, trying to keep up with Cloud.   
"Nothing…" he said, clenching his fists.  
"You seem tense… I know what you need!" she replied happily. "A trip to the arcade!"  
"No, I don't think I do,"   
"Aw come on Cloud… just for a bit, we should cherish the time we can get together, because with the way things are going, you know, with all the battles and stuff, one of us could end up dieing, and we should have fun ^^ before that happens," she said, grabbing Cloud's hands.  
"Huh," Cloud said, sharply, *it almost sounds as if she knows about Ares… but how could she?*  
"I said we should cherish what we have right now, because with all-"  
"I heard what you said,"  
"Then why did you say huh?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Right… I'm worried about you Cloud… you need to let loose and have fun, so please… will you come to the arcade with me?" Tifa asked, trying to look as innocent as she could.  
"Sure why not…" Cloud sighed, following Tifa to the arcade.  
  
In the arcade.  
"Come on Cloud, you have to try this! it's a virtual reality game!" Tifa said, getting all exited.  
"Virtual what?" he replied, looking at the machine, and poking it.  
"Virtual reality, it makes you seem like you are doing something, that you're not,"  
"Oh… okay…what do I do?" he asked, getting on the platform.  
"Okay, put this helmet on, then plug this in, and your ready to go ^^" she said, helping Cloud get all set up.  
In the virtual world.  
"WHOA!!! IT'S A DIGIMON!!!" Cloud said, poking the Agumon.  
"Excuse me… can you stop poking me?" Agumon asked  
  
"Sorry… I have a poking problem,"  
"That's alright… I'm lost though… can you help me?" Agumon asked, turning to face Cloud.  
"Uhh… how?" Cloud asked, beginning to walk.  
"All I need you to do… is help me find an exit," Agumon replied.  
"There's exits in this place?"  
"It's obviously your first time in a virtual world," Agumon said, giving Cloud a look like he was an idiot.  
"Uhh… yea, it is," Cloud replied, with his head down.  
"Okay… maybe I don't need help then,"  
"You saying I'm no good?!" Cloud asked, getting mad at the Agumon.  
"Well…"  
"I am a man of all trades… I do everything, even help a digimon find a way out of a world that's not even real!!!" Cloud yelled, as he stopped walking and turned to Agumon.  
"Okay, okay… whatever, but can we stop fighting and be friends… I like that better, so that way, if one of us doesn't get out of here alive, we wont regret not making friends with the other one," Agumon said, facing Cloud.  
"…Okay…*what does everyone all of a sudden know about Ares!!??* I'm Cloud Strife, EX- SOLDIER, nice to meet you," he said, bending down, and holding out his hand.  
"I'm Agumon… I'm uhh… IM A DIGIMON!" he said, grabbing Cloud's hand and shaking it.  
  
After about… 5 virtual hours.  
"We're lost… aren't we?" Cloud said.  
"I don't know, you're the EX- SOLDIER," Agumon snapped back.  
"Well sooorry Mr. Perfect, but I don't know my way around here, why couldn't you get lost in Midgar?!"  
"Where the hell is Midgar?" Agumon asked, thinking Cloud was a freak.  
"Like I know?! The last place I was, was the temp-" Cloud stopped, and remembered what happened to Ares. "I don't know where it is… but if I can't find an exit… I'LL MAKE ONE!!!" He said, drawing his sword, and cutting a hole in the virtual world.  
"CLOUD!!!" Tifa yelled, running up to Cloud.  
"Oops… did I do that?" Cloud asked, looking at the flaming wreckage that was once the virtual reality game.  
"Yea… You did… lets get out of here now… before the manager comes," Tifa said, grabbing Clouds wrist and running out of the arcade. ------------------------------------------------- End of chapter 1... Chapter 2 is gonna be a little shorter, but yea… 


	2. The Truth Is Set Free

Hey dudes, this is chapter 2! It's calmer than chapter 1... And there may be traces of romance between Cloud and Tifa. Warning: Two people die at the end of this chapter, I wont say who, so you'll have to read. But just to let you know ahead of time. Also… I said this chapter was shorter… I lied… its longer.  
  
Chapter 2- The Truth Is Set Free  
  
"Okay… I think we are okay now," Tifa said, catching her breath. "Oh wow! Look where we stopped!" she exclaimed, looking at the sun setting on the horizon.  
"I don't trust this dock," Cloud said… kicking the railing of the dock, and knocking it into the water.  
"I do... Even if it is a little… broken down… its still good," she said, sitting on the railing.  
"Yea… whatever," Cloud said, remembering the events at the Temple of The Ancients.  
"What's wrong Cloud? You seem distracted…" Tifa said, looking at Cloud.  
"Nothing… nothing at all… just a little sad," he replied, lifting up his head, and smiling at her.  
"Oh… I know what will cheer you up! How about we get Ares and go get an ice-cream or something?" she suggested, jumping down off the railing, and walking in front of Cloud.  
  
"… Ares…" he said softly to himself.  
"Cloud?"  
*She is really gone… and she's not coming back… why her… why now… why couldn't Sephiroth kill me instead?!* Cloud thought to himself  
"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled, hitting Cloud on the arm.  
"Huh?"  
"Cloud, you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?" she asked, getting really worried about her friend.  
"… Well… there is… but I can not find correct words to put it in… and I'm not sure I'll be able to tell you…" he said. *How do you tell someone, that you witnessed one of their best friends die… and didn't do anything?*  
"Well… I hope that you will be able to tell me in time… but for now, why don't we go to the carnival that is in town?" she asked, trying not to force anything on him, because it seemed he had a lot on his mind.  
"Why not… I mean… we do need to spend time with the ones you love… before its to late huh?" Cloud said, looking up at the pink sky. Tifa started to blush at hearing the word love come from someone as tough as Cloud's mouth. "Okay then… shall we get going?" she asked  
"Yea… lets go… before it gets to dark to see where we are going," Cloud said. Tifa held Cloud's hand, and began to walk in the direction of the carnival. Cloud looked down at his hand that she was holding… he held her hand back, quickly glanced at her, and then looked away at the sky again. After walking for a while, Cloud and Tifa finally came to the carnival gates.  
"Can I get two tickets please," Cloud said, giving the person at the booth money for two wristbands.   
"There you go sir, have a good time," the guy said, handing Cloud two wristbands.  
"Thank you ^^," Tifa said happily, taking her wristband from Cloud, and putting it on her wrist.  
"Where to first Cloud?" she asked, getting really hyper and happy.  
"Anywhere you want," he replied, watching her jump up and down a few times.  
"OH CLOUD!! Can you win me a fish?!" she asked, going over to the games.  
"I can try…" he said, walking over to the fish game, and giving the guy some money. Cloud missed the first time, but the last two try's he got the little yellow balls into a fish bowl.  
"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the man yelled, handing Cloud a fish.  
"Here you go Tifa," Cloud said, giving Tifa the fish.  
"Thank you so much Cloud… I am going to name it after you now… little Cloud fish," she said, hugging the bag that contained the fish. "Cloud? Can we go on the bumper cars next?!" she asked, pointing to the bumper cars.  
"Are you talking to me or the fish?" Cloud asked.  
"You silly," she said, as she began to laugh.  
"Okay," he said, following her to the bumper cars. (I can't write what happens on bumper cars… I don't know how… so after I am finished talking, it is after the bumper cars ^^)  
"That was a blast!" Tifa exclaimed, running off the ride.  
"Heh… I have to say, that was pretty fun," Cloud replied… following the prancing Tifa. Out of nowhere a giant demon came, destroying everything in its path.  
"Tifa… lets go!" Cloud said, running towards the demon, going for his sword already.  
"Right behind you Cloud," she said, following behind him. Cloud went charging in, using a lot of powerful attacks. But nothing worked. Cloud was going for a "final attack" in which he says, will kill the demon, because it is so powerful. Cloud used this attack, but his sword shattered on contact with the demon.  
"DAMINT!!" Cloud yelled, still holding the base of the sword.  
"Cloud… if you couldn't to anything… what are the odds I can?" Tifa asked, coming up to Cloud.  
"No Tifa… we can't think like that," Cloud said, looking at Tifa. "Come on, this way… we have to work together," he said, grabbing her wrist and running to the left of the demon, and going behind a carnival game.  
"So what do we do?" she asked.  
"I don't know, but if we don't do something fast… a lot of innocent people will die," he replied. "And I am not about to see more death, and not do anything about it," he said, regretting not doing anything for Ares.  
"…Okay," she said. "Why not, go attack like a hand in hand combat thing?" she suggested.  
"No… that wont work… but… its better than nothing," Cloud replied, standing up, and putting what remained of his sword back on his back. Could and Tifa went running in, and began to attack the demon, but this was useless.  
"Nothing can stop me!!" the demon said, knocking Cloud and Tifa against a wall. "I smell ancient… WHERE ARE YOU ANCHENT!!" the demon yelled, frantically searching for the ancient.  
"Tifa… are you alright?" Cloud asked, ignoring his own pain.  
"I should be… this stuffed clown softened my landing," she said, for a quick little joke.  
"Okay…" he said, giving her a hand up.  
"Cloud!" Barret yelled, running in from the gates.  
"Barret?" Cloud said… looking at Barret.  
"There is only one way to kill the demon," Barret said, attempting to catch his breath.  
"And what would that be?" Cloud asked, with a really serious look on his face.  
"Your not going to like it," Barret said  
"Just tell me already Damint, we don't have time for me "not to like it"…" Cloud said  
"Okay… we need ancients blood… and for the one who has it… to… uhh… die," Barret said, who had caught his breath by now.  
"Where is Ares?" Tifa asked, searching for her friend.  
"I don't know… we couldn't find her, " Barret said. "But we have to do something, but that's the only way to kill this thing!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall that Cloud and Tifa hit. Cloud began to remember the events at the Temple of The Ancients again, and recalled having Ares's blood on him from placing her body in the water.  
"Leave this to me," Cloud said… walking up to the demon. Cloud took off his jacket, showing his outfit that was covered in Ares's blood.  
"There you are!" the demon yelled, looking at Cloud. The demon took the sword that would end this all… kill Cloud… but also destroy itself, and was about to stab Cloud. "Time to die!" he yelled, begging to swipe his sword and… Sephiroth blocked it with his sword.  
"Sephiroth?" Cloud said, with a surprised look on his face.  
"Another Ancient!" the demon yelled, putting more pressure on his sword, and shattering the un-breakable sword of Sephiroth.  
"My sword…" Sephiroth said… surprised that such a creature could ever break his sword.  
"Sephiroth, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked, walking up next to Sephiroth.  
"Aren't you glad to see me… Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, chucking his broken sword aside.  
"Sure… if you help he kill this thing," Cloud said.  
"Fine… besides… now I have to kill it… it broke my sword," Sephiroth said, staying calm and cool. Cloud and Sephiroth teamed up, and were attacking the demon while Barret was shooting it. Nothing seemed to work! Then Cloud said he was going on with his plan, and began taunting the demon to attack him with that sword. The demon was so close to stabbing Cloud through the stomach when… Sephiroth stood in the way, and took the hit… but the demon forced more pressure on the sword because he was pissed off at Cloud, and got them both.  
"CLOUD!!" Tifa yelled, running to Cloud, as fast as she could. "Cloud why?" she asked, beginning to cry.  
"… Because… look at the… the demon…" Cloud said, having problems speaking because he was dying. Tifa looked up at the demon, and he was disintegrating.  
"What about Sephiroth?" Barret asked, going to Sephiroth. "Why'd ya' do it Sephiroth?" he asked, kneeling down to the very bloody Sephiroth.  
"I wasn't going to live to much longer anyway… and I am beginning to feel guilt… for that girl I killed a little while ago… my time is up… goodbye cruel world," Sephiroth said, then closed his eyes…and died. His last words will not be forgotten… for he apologized for killing.  
"Cloud... You can't leave me," Tifa cried. Cloud sat up as much as he could, and kissed Tifa. Cloud placed his hand on Tifa's cheek and she placed her hand over his.  
"Tifa… I will never leave you... no matter what happens… I will always be with you," Cloud said, laying back on the ground. "Tifa… Ares has died… Sephiroth killed her… and I didn't stop him…" he said, a tear rolling down his face. "And Tifa… remember… I… I love you," he said, his hand falling from her face, and his eyes closed. He had died.  
"CLOUD!!!" she screamed, crying her eyes out.  
  
A few weeks later. The funeral guy's speech-"We are here to remember two very important people. Cloud Strife, who had achieved so much… becoming a member of soldier, and working with Sephiroth, to… saving us all, from a deadly demon. And Sephiroth… the infamous Sephiroth… who yes, did kill a lot of people, but did save a lot at the same time. They are gone now, and we must thank them, and hold them in our hearts forever… they are the hero's… the saviours… they are the ones who died protecting us all. They are gone now, and we say… Goodbye… forever," --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay yea… that's it… please review it… and sorry if you get mad at me for killing off Cloud and Sephiroth. Well… chow. 


End file.
